


Quiet me

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Good-boyfriend!Benvolio, M/M, Missed Opportunity, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: He didn’t think—couldn’tthink—as he stumbled out of the pub, blindly pushing aside anyone who stood in his way. The blood was boiling in his skin, screaming at him to get out, to get away, before he did something he might actually regret. What, he didn’t know, his head aching with the effort of holding back therage-anguish-desperation-panic-delirium-agony, even as he ran from any and all company.





	

He didn’t think— _couldn’t_ think—as he stumbled out of the pub, blindly pushing aside anyone who stood in his way. The blood was boiling in his skin, screaming at him to get out, to get away, before he did something he might actually regret. What, he didn’t know, his head aching with the effort of holding back the _rage-anguish-desperation-panic-delirium-agony_ , even as he ran from any and all company.

His breath was coming in harsh huffs when his foot hit a waylaid stone and he fell to his knees. Perhaps it was better to simply be still for a moment; he was too far gone into his own mind to be aware of his surroundings, and he had no idea where he was. Just a few minutes, just enough time for him to choke down his feelings—he couldn’t even remember what had caused the outburst. Just enough so he could get back home to the palace, where he could shut himself in his room until he was back to normal again.

“Mercutio?”

Even before his mind had registered the voice his body stiffened, holding back his breath even though his heart beat furiously in his ears. A second passed and he managed to remember who the voice belonged to, his body relaxing minutely without his permission.

“Ben,” he murmured. His voice sounded strange, not at all like his own, but nothing really sounded or felt like normal so he ignored it. It was what he did best, after all. “Go away.”

“Are you kidding me?” He could hear steps now, moving in front of him, but he kept his eyes closed. “No. I’m not leaving you, especially not like this.”

“I’ll be fine. Just need a minute.” His anger was growing, stronger than the other feelings and easier to pick out of the mess.

“I’ll wait then.” There were sounds he couldn’t as easily decipher, and when Mercutio opened one eye he saw Benvolio simply sit down on the ground in front of him.

He didn’t want to hurt Benvolio, he did know that, and as long as Benvolio just sat still and quiet like he did now that anger wouldn’t flare up and make him do something he didn’t really want to do. Now the problem was the other emotions. He wanted to tell Benvolio to go away again, to leave him be and let him work himself out alone and in peace as he always did, but he felt everything _else_ clawing at his throat. He wasn’t in control at the moment, that much was embarrassingly clear to him, and he didn’t know what would come out if he tried opening his mouth again. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut again and press his lips shut. Breathe in, breathe out. Get himself under control. Pretend he was alone, that the silent company didn’t make it easier than usual.

Benvolio stayed silent and waited.

——-

Tybalt gritted his teeth and forced his hands to uncurl. He had just been about to walk over to Mercutio when that damned Montague had appeared. Instead of reaching out like he had planned, talk Mercutio down from whatever was on his mind, and perhaps finally get a chance to end this animosity between them he could only watch from the shadows he had hidden himself in.

He was sick and tired of it, to be truthful. It had been one of his comments, one of his more innocuous ones somehow, that had put the strange look in Mercutio’s eyes and caused him to escape the pub. Was it so strange that he had followed? They had been friends, sort of, once upon a time. Before the Montagues. It wasn’t strange that he felt a thin sliver of guilt and concern strike his heart.

But now that he finally had the chance to get back what he once had, to recover his place in Mercutio’s heart instead of always receiving angry scowls or cruel smirks, now he was thwarted again. By a Montague. Always, always, always, _**always**_. Always in the way, always obstructing his plans or taking what was his.

There wasn’t much he could do now—when he saw Mercutio’s shoulders lose the tension he wanted to cry—but he wouldn’t let them get away with doing whatever they wanted all the time. One day he’d teach them, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> You want to read more of my things there are plenty on my tumblr (/tveckling) that I haven't put on AO3. Cheers!


End file.
